wolfquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Usergroups/Beta Testers
contributors|:Category:Beta Testers}} Beta Testers are voluntary members instated by the WolfQuest Team to help test new versions of the game while they are undergoing development. In doing so, testers help the team by posting any issues that arise during gameplay and re-test new builds of the game to ensure the final product is as bug-free as possible before it is released to the public. Unlike most other usergroups, this group does not have a defined color or special rank to identify its members; in the past, however, it was pink. Unlike most other groups, this group's members are not required to utilise the forums.Based on Facebook testers, whose names have not been added to the beta testing group. Anyone interested in becoming a beta tester or knowing a little more about the role would be wise to do some homework on the subject as it is no simple, enjoyable task and can be quite repetitive. Most spoilers are to be kept quiet until the update has been made public and most content in the beta tester forum is to be kept confidential, including but not limited to upcoming update plans and topic contents. Abilities As a regular member without staff privileges, beta testers possess no more powers than a Registered User with no special members. They have access to their own private forum and early access to new builds among other minor things. Beta Testing Forum The beta forum is a private section of the community forums which is only accessible to the WolfQuest Team, moderators and other beta testers. This place offers the developers a varied pool of information from the testers and acts as a distribution point for early builds of any work-in-progress updates to the game. No further information can or will be disclosed here without permission to do so. Current & Former Beta Testers As with many other communities, the team have welcomed and bid farewell to several qualifying members as they have come and gone over the years. Some members have lasted longer than others. Current Beta Testers This list excludes WolfQuest Team Members and current Moderators who were not already beta testers prior to the group being reintegrated into game testing. Former Beta Testers Help us expand this section! Please read this. How are Beta Testers chosen? Current "qualifications" to become a tester are unclear; some members have openly volunteered during a period where the developer was seeking new testers, while others have been selected either at random if not due to other unknown factors or qualities. Historical Members who submit detailed reports composing of quality (rather than quantity) have a chance of receiving an invite.wolfquest.org • How do I become a beta tester? It is unclear whether or not forum activity plays into qualifying, but as there is a dedicated forum for beta testers, it can be assumed that it has some impact on candidate selection. There is no guarantee of being chosen as a beta tester due to there already being a well-established and fairly active group, but all bug reports help the team improve the game regardless of status. Members who fail to comply with the above risk being removed from the group, with little to no chance of being reinstated in the future.This has been implied for closed groups in the past by the previous coordinator Cana, retrieved from a post made on May 2011, on the subject of beta confidentiality. Trivia *Up until mid-to-late 2011, new moderators were also granted a position in the beta testers group. **On September 4th 2015, loboLoco granted current moderators access to the beta, re-establishing the previously discontinued beta testing position and participation. References Category:Community Category:Forums Category:Usergroups Category:Development Category:Beta Testers